


It's All Good... Until It's Not

by Tinadapenguin1



Series: Skepticism [Permanent Hiatus] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, cute and cuddly, office life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinadapenguin1/pseuds/Tinadapenguin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Jean was elated with his life was an understatement. He was living with the love of his life, had a great job, lived in the city he'd grown to love; everything was perfect. It only takes one thing for it all to come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at summaries! I just didn't want to give everything away. I've finally made an outline for my works so hopefully I can update regularly while keeping the same flow to the story.

Jean struggled to get a cardboard box off of the moving truck. He tried to pull it off of the ledge, but it was too heavy. Marco walked over to him, a smile on his face.

 

“Need a hand?” Marco asked. Jean grunted but was still smiling. He muttered a “yes”. Jean pulled the cardboard box and Marco grabbed the other side of the box. They walked it up the stairs of the apartment complex. They both leaned against the door to balance the box while Marco opened the door. They shuffled through the door and set the box near a stack of other boxes. Jean stretched, giving a satisfied groan as his back popped.

 

“That’s the last one,” Jean said. He walked over to the door. “I’m gonna pay the truck guy.”

 

“Wait,” Marco said. Jean’s hand was on the door knob when he turned to face the freckled male. Marco was already near Jean, a smile on his face. He leans in and kisses Jean’s cheek. Jean clicks his tongue, but still smiles. His cheeks are a little red.

 

***

 

Marco helped Jean place arrange his belongings. It took the two of them a little over two hours to get Jean completely unpacked. Jean’s belongings fit perfectly with Marco’s. Nothing looked out of place. The two sat on the couch, wrapped in a thick fleece blanket. Jean glanced at the window when he heard rain patter against the window. He wrapped his arm around Marco’s waist with a smile.

 

“So,” Jean starts. He faces Marco, and Marco does the same. “What do you want to do?” he asks. Marco hums, looking up. He taps his index finger against his chin.

 

“I want to make-out and sleep,” he says. Jean is taken aback at first; Marco’s lack of hesitation new to him. He quickly smiles.

 

“Oh really?”Jean smirks and leans in. A blush creeps across Marco’s face. He leans in as well, their lips gently brushing against each other. They stay still for a moment before Jean leans in all the way, pressing his lips firmly on Marco’s. Jean shifts to get some leverage causing the blanket to slip from his shoulder. His hand is still near Marco’s waist when he deepens the kiss. He shifts so that he is ontop of Marco. He rubs his hand up and down Marco’s side, his other hand gently cupping Marco’s cheek. Marco clutched the hem of Jean’s shirt, tugging it up to reveal his stomach. Jean smirked and broke the kiss.

 

“A bit eager, aren’t you?” he asks. They’re both flushed red and breathing heavily.

 

“Shut up,” Marco huffed. He leaned up and initiated the next kiss. Jean leaned in, putting more pressure on their lips. Marco shifted when he felt Jean’s tongue against his. Marco lifted his arms and brought Jean down against him. Jean smirked against his lips and slipped his hands underneath Marco’s shirt. He lifted up the shirt and tugged it completely off. Jean broke the kiss and started to kiss Marco’s neck. He nibbled gently on the skin. Marco jolted, but didn’t break contact. Jean suddenly sat up. He got up from the couch. Marco sat up, confused.

 

“What?” Marco asked. Jean smirked and took Marco’s hand.

 

“Follow me,” Jean said. He tugged Marco into their bedroom. He put his weight on Marco, causing both of them t fall onto the bed. Jean slipped his hand into Marco’s waistband, using his knuckles to rub against Marco’s abdomen. Marco groaned and arched his back slightly. Jean ran his fingers along the band until he got to the button. He undid the jeans and started to tug them down. Marco lifted his hips. Jean leaned over Marco, a smile on his face. The two paused before giving airy laughs and began to kiss.

 

***

 

Jean and Marco laid on the bed; Jean with his laptop. Marco was on his side and facing Jean.

 

“What’re you doing?” Marco asked. Jean glanced over.

 

“Looking for a job. My saved up money won’t last forever,” Jean said. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around Jean’s waist.

 

“Come work with me,” he whined. Jean laughed.

 

“And do what? You take pictures.”

 

“Photographer,” Marco said with a smile.

 

“Whatever sounds fun, but just not my thing,” Jean said. He scrolled through Google and stopped on one that caught his attention. Marco moved up further to see the screen.

 

“What’s this?” Marco asked.

 

“It’s a health insurance case analyst,” Jean smiled as he clicked onto the link. “I interned for them back in high school.”

 

“You gonna apply?” Marco asked.

 

“I’m doing it right now. I’ll even turn in my resume in person tomorrow,” Jean said. He typed quickly. Marco hummed as he laid back down on his side. After about ten minutes he stopped typing and looked down at Marco. He set his computer to the side and laid down to face Marco.

 

“You ok?” he asked. He set his hand on Marco’s hip. The freckled male smiled, a tired look coming over his face.

 

“I’m ok, just…”

 

“Sore?”

 

“Shut it.” The two laughed quietly in bed before drifting off to sleep.

 

Jean parked close to the building. He looked over at the manila folder in the passenger seat. He hadn’t been nervous at all on the way to drop off his resume. Now he sat in his car, his finger drumming against the steering wheel and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. After a few minutes of talking himself up, he opened his door and walked into the office. The double doors open automatically and he stops. The area is a large seating area. He can see a man close to his age at what looks like a front desk. The male has brown, messy- looking hair. His thick brows are furrowed as he leans in closer to the screen, his large teal eyes seeming to scan the same line.

 

“Uh, are you the receptionist?” Jean asked once he got to the desk. The male frowns.

 

“No,” he says. He looks back at the computer.

 

“Well, who is the receptionist?” Jean asked, feeling his brow twitch.

 

“She’s not here right now, come back later,” the male said. His voice did nothing to hide his agitation. Jean clucks his tongue.

 

“So who can help me?” Jean asked. The male looks up from the computer and straightened up slightly.

 

“No one, so leave.”

 

“What’s with the attitude?”

 

“Eren!” a voice calls. They both jump and face the voice. A man walked into the office, papers in hand.

 

“Yes, Mr. Levi,” the male, Eren, practically shouted.

 

“Stop being a brat,” Levi said. He looked over at Jean.

 

“How can I help you?” Levi asked. Jean cleared his throat.

 

“I wanted to turn in my application,” Jean said. Levi tapped his finger against the desk. He sat the papers on the desk and rested his hand on his hip.

 

“That’s done online.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to at least turn in my resume in person,” Jean said. Levi looked at Jean, almost through him. Jean shifted under the gaze and tried not to break contact. Levi suddenly nodded and turned.

 

“Follow me,” he said. Jean nearly tripped over himself to follow Levi. He looked back at Eren, who stuck his tongue out. They go down a hallway, Levi walking at a quick pace and Jean paces nervously behind.

 

“Are you ready for an interview right now,” Levi asked. He glances back at Jean. He swallows heavily. He figured it would have been a good idea to dress business casual. He silently thanked Marco for reminding him to do so.

 

“I am,” Jean said. Levi nodded and stopped at a door. He turned on his heel to face Jean all the way.

 

“As you know, I’m Levi. You’re going to be interviewed by Erwin Smith,” Levi said. He paused to knock on the door. “Answer his questions to the best of your abilities.” Levi prattled off like he had the lines memorized. Jean nodded. Levi opened the door and moved to the side for him. The room was wide and homey- looking. It was comfortable and felt more like a principal’s office than a CEO’s. The man, Erwin, got up from his desk to shake Jean’s hand. To say Jean felt oddly intimidated was an understatement. The man was tall and very handsome; blond with striking features. Even so, he had an oddly quirky aura.

 

“I’m Erwin, Erwin Smith. You?” he asked. Jean was taken aback by the familiarity. Jean forced a smile.

 

“I’m Jean Kirstein,” he said. Erwin smiled and sat back at the desk.

 

“So you know you can do that online,” Erwin said and nodded in the direction of the manila folder. Jean nodded.

 

“You’re going through quite a bit of trouble,” Erwin said with a smile. Jean nodded.

 

“I wanted to make it more personable,” he said. Erwin smiled.

 

“I like that. What do you consider a desirable skill?” he asked. Jean doubled back. This man was very strange indeed. The question came out of nowhere.

 

“Specifically for this job?”

 

“Yes, or the next one, with friends, with enemies; just a skill that is desirable in any situation.” Jean pursed his lips before speaking.

 

“Adaptability. Being able to take in a situation and mold what you do to work with that situation,” Jean said. The conversation went like that for close to an hour. Erwin would ask a rather strange and vague questions and listen when Jean answered. They sat in silence for a minute while Erwin wrote in several papers. Erwin stands and Jean does the same. Erwin sticks out his hand to shake Jean’s.

 

“So, can you start Monday?”

 

“Wha- really?”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Erwin said. Jean stared wide eyed.

 

“I have the job?” Jean asked, almost in a daze. Erwin smiled.

 

“You have the job.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jean burst through the door of their shared apartment. Marco peeked in from the kitchen.

 

“You good?” Marco asked. Jean walked in from the front door after taking off his shoes. He rushed up and wrapped his arms around Marco. The freckled male laughed as he hugged Jean back.

 

“Woah there buddy, what happened?” Marco asked. Jean released Marco from his grasp with a smile.

 

“I got the job,” Jean exclaimed. Marco smiled.

 

“Well, I figured you would so…” Marco trailed off as he tugged Jean into the dining room. The table was set with two champaign glasses. The middle of the table had a bucket of ice with two bottles in it. There were two plates on the table. Jean whistled as he walked toward the table.

 

“Wow… this is great but, it’s only eleven am,” Jean said. Marco smirked and came up to kiss his cheek.

 

“This is gonna take all day, don’t worry,” Marco said. Jean laughed and walked into the kitchen. He saw a frozen chicken, several vegetables, and a broth set on the stove.

 

“What if I didn’t get the job?” Jean asked, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Marco he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Then it’d be a cheer-up dinner,” Marco said. Jean smiled as he leaned down to kiss him.

 

***

 

Jean began to get used to his job. He was more than ecstatic to see Connie there as well. Their desks weren’t too close to one another, but they were always able to eat lunch together. Their friendship hadn’t faltered at all since they had graduated. They were now sitting in the breakroom, catching up.

 

“So, you live with Marco now?” Connie asked as he opened a coke. Jean smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, we moved in after graduation,” Jean said. Connie laughed and pat Jean on the back. They both turned at the sound of the door opening. Jean’s smile immediately fell into a cowl when he saw the male that walked in. He was surprised when Connie jumped out of his chair and ran toward the male.

 

“Jeager! It’s been too long,” Connie exclaimed. He threw his arm over Eren’s shoulder, pulling him down to his height. Eren smiled and returned the gesture.

 

“Hey Jean, have you met Eren?” Connie asked. Jean grimaced when Eren made eye contact. They both held the contact, before Eren straightened up.

 

“Yeah, we’ve met,” Eren said.

 

“Still have an attitude, I see,” Jean said. Connie looked between the two before laughing nervously.

 

“I should have known that you two would butt heads,” Connie said.

 

“What does that mean?” Jean and Eren asked in unison.

 

“You’re both assholes,” Connie said with a smile. Jean side- eyed Eren and Connie before smiling as well.

 

“I mean… where’s the lie?” Jean asked with a laugh. Eren smiled and sat at the table with Jean.

 

“Yeah, hey my bad for the last time,” Eren said. Jean held out his hand and Eren took it with a shake. Connie got back in his seat. He motioned between the two of them.

 

“Ya’ll good?” he asked. Jean nodded and walked to the freezer to get his microwavable lunch.

 

“Well that was easy,” Connie said, taking a sip of his coke. Eren went to his locker and pulled out his lunch.

 

“So,” Jean started as he pressed the buttons on the microwave. “How do you two know each other?” Jean asked. Connie rummaged through a plastic bag and pulled out a bag of chips.

 

“It’s actually kind of funny,” Connie said. “He was at a party at Reiner’s and we hit off. He’s cool people, just snarky,” Connie finished. Eren snickered as he opened up his lunch.

 

“Mikasa again?” Connie asked. Jean glanced over to glance at Eren’s lunch. I t looked like it had been cooked by a professional.

 

“Yeah,” Eren said. Jean took his food out of the microwave and walked to the table.

 

“That name sounds familiar,” Jean said as he stirred his food with a plastic fork. “Does she work in journalism?” Jean asked. Eren looked up a little surprised.

 

“Yeah, she works at a news firm just down the street,” Eren said.

 

“My boyfriend is a photographer for them,” Jean said.

 

“Marco?” Eren asked. Jean smiled and set down his fork.

 

“Yeah! Do you know him?”

 

“I’ve never met him, but Mikasa talks about Marco,” Eren said. The three chatted well into their lunch break, only to be brought back into reality when Levi came in and kicked them out. Jean walked to his desk to see that Eren worked near by. Jean leaned in close to him.

 

“Hey, I thought you worked up front,” Jean said. Eren shook his head.

 

“Nah, I was covering for someone,” he said. Jean nodded and smiled.

 

“So, we are good right?”

 

“Yeah we’re cool,” Eren said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue lol

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try and make the sex scene good but... not too much. Idk, I'm not good at smut, so (for now anyway) I want to just make it sexy and leave it at that.


End file.
